


Let's not be Vigilantes

by MillenniumB8con



Series: DCU drabbles [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Batfamily, Gen, batfamily in drags
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumB8con/pseuds/MillenniumB8con
Summary: Drag Queen is another great career choice





	Let's not be Vigilantes

变装皇后也是一份很有前途的职业

 

“Tim...”

“我拒绝。”

“Timmy！Timmers！Timbo！”

“我不要。请放开我。”

“Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease！”

“呀啊啊啊！放开！”

“就让我——”

“不要！”

“但是我爱你啊！我好爱你！”

“答案还是‘不’！快放开我——”

“砰！”“Tim！你没事——哦，Dick，是你，咳咳，hi，额，我这就出去。”

“……Kon？怎么回事？”

“我们以为一个变装皇后在强奸你……唔，虽然情况看来也差不多。”

 

×××

 

Dick的衣柜就一出洛基恐怖秀，他本人则是会走路的坎普。

 

如果就这样以为他是蝙蝠家最有变装心得的，就太武断了。他很多时候只是品味有问题而已。因为Dick的衣柜顶多是洛基恐怖秀的皮，而Jason才是由卫生纸、扑克牌、吐司面包、大米、胶手套组成的骨。你要找7码的高跟鞋，怎么挑合适的假睫毛，学怎么把别人read到狗血淋头，Jason Todd就是你要找的人。除了垫屁屁。因为Jasmine de Parricus的臀可是全天然无添加的鬼斧神工。

 

×××

 

Reading is Fundamental

 

如果让Jason分配韦恩家万圣节变装cast，那么Dick会是Carmen，“因为我们都知道终有一天他会死在他前男/女友的仇恨之剑下。”就算他自己也深谙此道，仍改变不了他的海豚脾性。除了同样是吉普赛血之外，Dick也足够Diva到能为爱而生为爱而死什么的。

Tim会是Marie Antoinette，“他真的会在断头台下跟自己的行刑人道歉，因为他不小心踩到了对方的脚。因为鸟宝宝是个真正的Princess，Her Royal Highness：'请原谅我，先生，我不是故意要踩着你的'。”加上他的衣橱里有冗余的蕾丝和缎带，和直面羞辱或者死亡时丝毫不减的气度。

Damian会是Cosette，因为尽管儿时遭遇不幸，但“自从遇到爹地，一切就都变成了童话故事“。也因为这个操蛋的家庭里面需要有一个”毫发无伤，纯洁无暇，最后找到幸福“的孩子。

最后Jason自己会是Grizabella the Glamour Cat， 因为你们都觉得她应该死去，因为谁何曾想到她会是以前的Grizabella， the Glamour Cat。


End file.
